Good Memory
by PurpleMaple
Summary: Elizabeth Hawkeye finally is able to drag her husband away from his studies to spend the day with his family in the hopes of knocking some sense into him about what he has been missing. Featuring young Riza and Mr & Mrs. Hawkeye. Hint of Royai


In Vol 23 of FMA Riza says something along the lines of "...Flame Alchemy leads good men to madness..", leading me to believe that Berthold Hawkeye was once a good man, but when he lost his wife (that's just my personal opinion) he needed a distraction to forget the pain. That is what lead me to this.

Thank you once again to AllisonHargreeves for betaing this for me.

Fma is not mine

* * *

"Berthold, I thought I asked you to put the book down."

Berthold didn't look up from the offending text. "This could be the breakthrough I've been looking for." He didn't know how she couldn't see the importance of his work.

Elizabeth Hawkeye rolled her eyes as she walked into their small library and snatched the book from her husband's hands, eliciting a sigh and making him fully turn around in his seat to face her.

"Elizabeth. I am not in the mood right now. Give me my book back." Berthold made to snatch the book from her hands but Elizabeth quickly stepped out of his reach.

"It will be right here when we get back."

"Get back? Get back from where?" Berthold knew his answer wasn't the right one when his wife placed her hands on her hips and gave him a steely glare.

"BERTHOLD! Please tell me you aren't that dense?!"

Berthold continued to give Elizabeth the blank stare he knew drove her insane.

"Ugh, alchemists. I told you yesterday, we're going to take Riza to the lake today and have a picnic."

"Ah, yes right. I seem to recall something along those lines." Berthold responded, casting his eyes away from his wife while he scratched his beard nervously.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes as she flicked her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Get changed, brush your hair and go get your daughter. I'll finish making lunch." And with that Elizabeth strode out of the room, book still in hand. Berthold just shook his head as he got up from his chair and made his way to their bedroom. He opted for a pair of brown slacks and a simple white button up. After quickly running a comb through his long hair he grabbed his hat from on top of the vanity and left the room. When he turned into the hall he walked into something and heard a small "oof".

"Riza, what are you doing? I could have hurt you." Berthold knelt down in front of his five year old daughter. The small girl slowly got up from her spot on the ground to stand in front of her father.

"I'm sorry Papa, I wanted to see if you were coming." Riza's tiny voice was timid, barely audible.

This made Berthold pause.

"What made you think I wouldn't be going with you?"

Riza cast her dark eyes downward. He secretly enjoyed the fact that she inherited her mother's rich brown eyes instead of his grey blue ones.

"You spend a lot of time reading. And.. I see other kids playing with their papa's... But I know you read so we can live in this house. But...but I want to spend time with you like other kids." Riza's voice became softer as she continued.

Berthold pursed his lips as he reached out and put his hands on his daughter's shoulders.

"You like to read, don't you Riza?"

The little girl nodded, her eyes still cast towards the floorboards while she fiddled with the hem of her sundress.

"Maybe next time you can come and read in my study with me."

Berthold watched his daughter look up at him with bright eyes, launching herself into his arms.

"Thank you papa! I will be _extra_ quiet so you can read your BIG books!" Riza said with a giggle. Berthold simply ruffled her light blonde hair, a smirk on his face as he released her.

"Now go put your hat on. It's sunny out."

Riza nodded excitedly before dashing off to her room.

Berthold stood up from his previous, crouched position on the floor and made his way downstairs. He turned the corner that lead to the kitchen and saw his wife filling a wicker picnic basket with fresh sandwiches and homemade lemonade. He saw his book was left unattended by the sink and slowly made his way over to it. A voice made him freeze in his tracks before he got close.

"Touch that book and I will make sure you never read again."

"RIZA! Let's go!" Berthold yelled as he quickly ducked out of the kitchen, the sounds of Elizabeth's laughter following him down the hall.

Berthold ambled over to the bottom of the stairs to check on Riza, who bounded past him with little acknowledgment to continue towards her shoes, her father not far behind. Elizabeth came around the corner and handed her husband the basket and an old green checkered blanket before slipping on her shoes and following their daughter out the door.

The mid-afternoon sun shone down on the family while they walked down the dusty road towards the lake. The two adults watched as Riza ran ahead, laughing as she did.

"You know, you need to come out of that study more. Riza is growing up so fast, I'm afraid you'll miss something important."

Berthold barely held back a sigh.

"I know Elizabeth, believe me I've tried. But… I just _know_ I'm close to a break through here. It maybe the lead I need to finish my life's work. Without resorting to signing up for that preposterous State Alchemist program your ridiculous father is so intent on me joining." Berthold's voice filled with venom at the thought of his father in law's pleas.

Elizabeth was silent as she reminded herself that she knew who she had married from the outset. She had expected something more familial but the end goal, as always, was alchemy.

"I know you and my father don't see eye to eye on that matter. He just wants us to be closer to him. He never gets to see Riza, she hardly has any idea who her grandfather is." Sensing a rebuttal Elizabeth didn't give him the chance. "But what I want you to remember is to spend time with your daughter. Before you know it, she'll be going off to discover the world. Meet a boy, fall in love…"

"No boy's until she is at least 30." Berthold interrupted, his face set in his normal stoic expression with a little added fire in his gaze.

Elizabeth's gentle laughter carried across the lush countryside as they approached the lake. Riza had beat them there and was already playing at the edge, a stick in her hand as she made ripples in the otherwise calm surface.

Berthold laid the blanket and basket of food down under a tree near the water as Elizabeth wandered over to Riza. Berthold sat down and leaned back against the tree, watching his family play in the water. He smiled contently as Elizabeth splashed Riza and she squealed in joy.

"Papa! Come play!" Riza's cry was loud enough to be heard well across the lake.

Berthold merely shook his head as he leaned further back against the tree, closing his eyes as he relaxed. He was abruptly woken up by being drenched before he even realized he had begun to drift off. Berthold threw his hat off as he whipped his hair out of his face, snapping fully awake and zeroing in on the source that disturbed him. Elizabeth was leaning over, her hands in the lake and a mischievous smirk on her face. Riza stood to the side, her eyes wide and her hands covering her mouth.

"Mommy… Why did you wake papa?" Riza whispered.

"This old grouch needs to learn how to have a little fun once in awhile." Elizabeth's sharp eyes never strayed from her husband's.

Berthold huffed as he slowly stood up and walked to the water's edge where his wife stood, his daughter choosing to slowly back up from her parents.

"I'm not _that_ much older than you Elizabeth."

"You'll always be my old grouch." The mischievous smile grew on her face.

Berthold's features remained impassive as he bent down and began untying his shoes. Riza watched silently as her father removed his shoes and socks, rolled up his pant legs and trudged into the shallow lake after her mom.

She watched wide eyed as her father and mother squared off, their hands in the water. The tension between them was palpable as both Hawkeyes waited for the other to move. Elizabeth suddenly jerked her hands up, splashing water at her husband, not just making the first move but catching him off guard. Riza giggled as she watched her father unsuccessfully try to splash her mom while she deftly avoided him every time. Riza immediately stopped laughing when her father turned his attention to her.

"Be careful Riza,"

Riza's eyes grew with worry as he eyed her. Had she done something? He had been happy just a second ago...

"or you may get splashed as well."

The little girl let out a squeal of delight as she tried to avoid her father's onslaught, racing through the shallow water. The Hawkeye's continued to chase and splash as squeals of delight and laughter brightened up the already sunny day. Once they were thoroughly soaked they decided to stop for lunch.

Elizabeth wrung out her hair, as well as her and her daughter's dresses while Berthold attempted to dry his shirt.

Conceding defeat he returned to his seat against the tree, drops of water trailing down the back of his neck. Elizabeth sat down beside him and rested her head against her husband's shoulder, Riza deciding to curl up in her mother's lap while she happily ate her sandwich. Berthold poured them all some lemonade and helped himself to a sandwich, being careful not to nudge his Elizabeth while he did.

The family spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing under the tree, Berthold contently leaning his head against his wife's as she hummed a tune and absentmindedly ran her fingers through her daughter's short hair, eventually putting the young girl to sleep.

Elizabeth and Berthold gave each other a look that said it was time to leave, slowly gathering their things as to not wake Riza. Berthold took her off his wife's hands as they slowly walked back, Riza's head cradled on his shoulder.

Berthold could feel Riza shift in his arms as they got closer to home, her head coming to rest against his neck.

"Thank you for coming to play papa. I love you." Riza's voice was sleepy, her eyes staying closed.

Her sudden words stunned him but Berthold simply rubbed a hand on his small daughters back.

"You're welcome little Riza."

Elizabeth held the door open for her husband, a nod in silent thanks as he took Riza to the family room and laid her down on the couch, covering her with a quilt before going to find his wife. Berthold approached her as she was cleaning the dishes from the picnic and while she didn't look up at him, it was easy to tell she was smiling.

"So, is staying holed up in your study worth missing moments like this?" Elizabeth asked.

Berthold softly smiled as he picked up a cloth to dry as his wife handed him the dishes.

"No, it's not."

 _ **-/-/-**_

"Hey, Lieutenant. You okay? Looks like you got lost for a second there."

Riza snapped out of her thoughts and looked around the room at her co-workers until her eyes met her superior's, melancholy brown staring into worried black.

"Of course sir, I'm fine. I apologize."

"Are you _sure_ you're okay Lieutenant?"

Riza smiled at the team's worry before replying, gaze fixed on the Colonel.

"I'm alright. I just...got caught up in a good memory."

Everyone in the room smiled a little before going back to their work. It wasn't something they expected her to say and it was nice to see her look a little at peace. Riza let her eyes linger on her superior as he raised an eyebrow at her. She gave him a miniscule nod to ensure she was actually okay. Her Colonel gave her a genuine smile before returning to his reports.

"That reminds me Colonel, Elizabeth called while you were out of the office. She says that she wants to reschedule your date to tonight. Said she had something important to discuss."

The Colonel nodded, not once looking up from his desk.

"Do anything to make her mad, boss?" Havoc was only half joking.

Riza kept her head down, hiding her small smile from the rest of the team.

"She said she had remembered something and needed to talk to you. That's all of the information I was given."

"Hmm, I'm sure it was something good if she wants to reschedule. I'll have to finish this paperwork up early then."

Riza's smile only grew as she signed the form in front of her.

" _A good memory indeed"_

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed something a lil different. Have a great day!


End file.
